Goh Hinogami
Goh Hinogami (日守 剛, Hinogami Gō) was introduced in Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution, an update to Virtua Fighter 4. He was one of the two newcomers in the release, along with Brad Burns. He is a Judgement 6 assassin trained in Judo, and his orders are to kill every other playable character. Story Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution J6 is an evil organization, therefore, there have been times when an informant from within aims to expose them. But, within J6 exists an arm whose specialist is exterminating such traitors. In there, orphaned young boys and girls are captured and trained as perfect assassins; moreover, multiple assassin forces have been built up in this fashion. Serving under his commanding officer is an Asian youth - Goh Hinogami. His father was a judo expert chosen to go to the Olympics, but a jealous friend whose career aspirations were unsuccessful murdered him, and Goh became an orphan. Soon after, the Organization found him, and trained him in assassination arts. Orders have come down to him from above. His latest orders are to infiltrate the World Fighting Tournament. Virtua Fighter 5 This hulking, scarred assassin spent much of his youth in a J6 training facility perfecting his fighting techniques. Before the Fourth Tournament, J6 called on him to eliminate several esteemed fighters, but he failed completely. While he tried to explain to his superiors that the interruption of the Dural had ruined his plans, they did not hide their disappointment in him. He knew the Fifth Fighting Tournament was his last chance to redeem himself or he too would be eliminated. Personality He often taunts his fallen opponents, occasionally kicking them or stomping down on them after they have been defeated. He absolutely hates to lose, and takes any sort of defeat very personally. He may also hold a grudge against Jacky Bryant after being defeated by him in the fourth fighting tournament. Character Relationships *Fellow J6 assassin and rival of [[Jean Kujo|Jean Kujo'']] *Defeated by Jacky Bryant in the fourth World Fighting Tournament. *Possible rival of Akira Yuki. Trivia *Both Goh and Jean Kujo sport unusually coloured hair (blue and silver respectively). Its unknown whether these are natural hairstyle colouring, or a result of J6's brainwashing (Sarah Bryant's remained blonde throughout J6's brainwashing). Quotes Pre-Fight * 少しだけ 遊んで やるか。(Sukoshi dake, asonde yaru ka.) — I'll play with you, for a little while. (VF4 Evo) *安心しろ、すぐに終わる。(''Anshin shiro, sugi-ni owaru.) — Relax, this will all be over soon. *遊ぼうか…。(Asobouka…?) — Wanna play…? *すぐ、楽にしてやるぜ。(Sugu, raku-ni shite-yaru-ze.) — I'll put you out of your misery quickly. *新技の実験台にしてやるぜ！(Shinwaza-no jikkendai-ni shite-yaru-ze!) — You'll be my guinea pig for testing new techniques! (VF5FS) During Battle *いてか？(Ite-ka?) — Hurts? *きさまらよ！(Kisama-ra-yo!) — You're gonna pay! *くたばれ！(Kutabare!) — Damn you! *甘い！(Amai!) — Stupid move! *もらった！(Moratta!) — Gotcha! *喰らえ！(Kurae!) — Eat this! *そこだ！(Soko-da!) — There you are! *こちだ！(Kochi-da!) — Get over here! *行くぞ！(Iku-zo!) — Take this! *沈め！(Shizume!) — Stay down! Victory *まだまだ練習のつもりなんだがな！(Mada mada renshū-no tsumori nan-da-ga-na!) — I was planning on getting more practice than this! *雑魚が…二度とツラ見せんじゃねぇ！(Zako-ga… ni-do-to tsura misen-ja-nee!) — Weakling… Don't ever let me see your face again! *そのまま床をなめてな！(S''ono-mama yuka-wo namete-ana!) — Lick the floor while you're down there! *１から、いや、０からやり直して来い。(''Ichi-kara, iya, zero-kara yarinaoshite koi.) — From step 1, no, start it all over from step 0. (VF5, VF5R) Item Victory *まだやけが足りないのか？(Mada yake-ga tarinai-no-ka?) — You still looking for more? -w/ Metal pipe, Flag *雪だけは認めてやる。(Yuki dake-wa mitomete-yaru.) — At least you had the guts to show up. -w/ Shamisen *お前は負けに来たのかい？(Omae-wa make-ni kita-no-kai?) — You came here looking for a beating? -w/ Rusty Saw *怖かったか？かわいそうに…(Kowakatta-ka? Kawaisō-ni…) — Was that scary? You poor thing… -w/ Doll *悪いな。勝たせてもらったぜ！(Warui-na. Katasete-moratta-ze!) — My bad. Thanks for letting you win! -w/ Ball Losing *こんな 結果、信じられるかってんだ…(Kon'na kekka, shinjirareru-katte-n-da…) — You really expect me to accept this outcome… Second Chance *さて、行くか…(Sate, ikuka…) — So, where were we… Videos Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution pcsx2 1 4 Goh Arcade Playthrough|''Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution'' Virtua Fighter 5 "Goh Hinogami (Broken House)" Music|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Virtua Fighter 5 FS - Video Movelist - Goh Hinogami|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' VF5 Goh Quotes (with subtitles)|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Part 11 Goh Hinogami|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Gallery Goh Hinogami/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Male Characters